1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and a machine for covering a tubular member, such as a box and more particularly for covering, with a sheet of paper or other material, boxes of the kind known as "cloches", made of cardboard, used for packaging in the perfumery field and for other applications, the said tubular member being of any desired shape, such as round, oval, square, polygonal with sharp or rounded edges, etc., and being of any desired height, either tall or short.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up till now, when covering boxes by machine, it has not been possible to produce boxes the height of which is relatively great in relation to the dimensions of the base, as is the case with "cloche" boxes.
In practice, this covering by machine can only be used for parallelepipedal boxes of relatively low height in relation to the dimensions of the base and with sharp edges. In these machines, a cross-shaped covering is first of all cut out in advance and is placed below the base of the box which is to be covered and the opposite sides of the covering are bent round the bottom edges of the box. A machine of this kind cannot be used to cover "cloche" boxes which are therefore generally covered by hand.